In particular, the electronic components used according to the invention may be integrated circuits (IC's) or wafers which, for example, are produced on a silicon basis.
From the prior art it is known to directly attach a tester for electronic components to a handler for electronic components by means of a docking unit with centering pins.
Here, it is particularly disadvantageous that several different and expensive docking units must be purchased, maintained and stored if different handlers for different electronic components each having different dimensions and locking concepts, are to be connected to the same tester or if a handler is to be connected to several testers which are unalike.
As a rule, handlers for electronic components further comprise a plurality of adjacently disposed and forward and backward movable plungers by means of which the electronic components to be tested can travel in the direction of the centered contact base of an opposite tester for electronic components.
Mostly, merely a single plunger among this plurality of plungers present on the side of the handler is active in the form of a so-called “active contact sited”.
During the test process the contact base on the side of the tester located in the center of the tester must be aligned centrally to the corresponding active plunger of the handler.
In order to make the mostly single centered contact base of the tester engage with the corresponding active, mostly eccentric plunger of the handler it is necessary in the devices of the prior art to dismount the tester completely and in a laborious and time-consuming manner from the handler, to replace the original docking unit by a docking unit adjusted to the new position, to carry out a time-consuming adjustment and to perform a final locking.
The time needed for such refit and thus the down-time of the overall test device for doing so is about 10 hours.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a device for connecting a tester for electronic components on the one hand to a handler for electronic components on the other hand, which does not require purchasing, maintaining and stocking several different docking units even if various handlers or testers are used, and which allows for a particularly fast, simple, exact and low-cost adjustment of the position of the contact base(s) of a tester (test head) to the position of the corresponding active plunger (contact site) of an opposite handler, thus reducing down-time during change-over from one active plunger to another active plunger.